


Everything is you

by Giou



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Dark, Eventual Romance, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suspense, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giou/pseuds/Giou
Summary: Detective Kim Kibum begins to investigate a cold case of a missing person.After five years people believed Lee Jinki was not missing but dead.The more Kibum investigates, the more he believes Jinki could still be alive. Can he find him before it really is too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in Ao3. It has been ages since I have written any fanfiction, and certainly I am not expecting this to be done well. But practise makes a champion, isn't that the saying. 
> 
> This plot has been plaquing me a while, chose SHInee fandom to be the target. 
> 
> This is not affiliated with the group, I do not own them nor have anything to do with them. I just fangirl over their music. This is just the playground I chose to write in. I take crefit only for my imagination. 
> 
> Also, English is not my native language, so grammatical mistakes will ensue from time to time. Apologies.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed.

There was a picture of a missing man on the center of the bulletin board. A name written on top of the picture, rest of the board still blank as if it was waiting to be filled with numerous names and pictures connected to the one on the center. 

The removable bulleting board was centered in the middle of the room, two massive desks by the back wall positioned againts one another. The walls had several other bulletin boards; holding maps, phone numbers, pictures and wanted posters. The room was cluttered, in the way two detectives could clutter it with items they needed. 

Detective Kim Kibum stared at the portable board for a moment before he opened the folder on his hands. The same picture stared at him at the first page, personal information written on the next. 

The missing man was Lee Jinki, aged 25. Had worked as an assistant teacher in one of the local universities. Been missing since 25 the of May 2012. 

There had not been anything unordinary about the case. Lee Jinki had been last seen at his work place, departing from the literature department at 8 pm in the evening and walking towards the exit.  
Yet he had not arrived at home. The security guard had vowed never seen the man appearing to the apartment complex that night. 

According to the file Lee Jinki's apartment had been neat as one could be for a single man at his age. He was punctual and routine oriented. Never missed a work day. His disappearance had been noted the next day when he did not arrive at work. His co-workers had reported him missing when they could not reach him by phone or from his apartment. 

Kibum stared at the picture again before he continued to scan the rest of the file. There was not much. Lee Jinki did not have family, his friends were scarce and he seemed to be living for his job, studying at the same time. There was no apparent reason for the man to go under the radar. No financial problems, no apparent disputes with anyone nor problems at work. Lee Jinki seemed to have been a person everyone liked. 

Only person who had beenseriously investigated concerning the disappearance back then had been the ex-boyfriend. The man had been cleared almost immediately. The man had been abroad while Jinki had disappeared. There had been no drama in the break up, just mutual agreement that they had had no time for each other at the moment.

Cold chill run on Kibum's spine. This didn't look good. A case like this usual meant that sooner or later a body would be found. But it had been five years and no sign of the man in a form or another. 

Kibum sighed and closed the file. This was a start though. They were re-opening the case.

The door opened to the room, revealing a tall man with wide eyes strolling inside. Choi Minho, Kibum's detective partner held two boxes in his hands. The tall man laid them on the dual desks and opened the boxes.

"Found them, not much in them but I though you might want to look into them. Did you set up the board? Did you look at his casefile already?"

"I did, not much information. Looks like boss and the others had not found anything that could point as where this man might have gone back when this case was originally active."

Minho only nodded. Beginning was always hard. Looking into the files and evidence collected and begin to investigate a case from a new point of view. But just as other cases they tried their best. Besides new set of eyes and mind could find something the others didn't five years back. 

The case had never been forgotten, few others taking in tips once in a while but all fruitless. When there was nothing to work on they could not do much. But when a man had called in, identifying himself as Lee Jinki's former lover, demanding they should be looking into Lee Jinki's case again. Begrudgingly their chief had signed them on to the case.

The ex-boyfriend was still waiting for answers. If nothing else, a closure. And it was Kibum's and Minho's job to find it for him.

Kibum stept in front of the bulletin board, took a marker and drew a line, writing a name on it with description. 

Suspect, Shim Changmin, ex-boyfried. It was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**May 25th 2012**

 

Jinki closed the office door and placed the key to his pocket. Another day at the office done. He chuckled to himself thinking the wording and turned around. He felt at ease. He loved his job,the little help he could give to students while he continued towards his own goal. 

Life had been good for him lately, he had a nice place to work at, a good place to live and even though his and Changmin's relation had ended he knew it had been for the best. Stability, that was what Jinki liked. He liked how he could know what was going on, knowing what the day was to bring for him. Routines. 

The corridor was dim lighted, but Jinki knew his way in the building. Stairs down and he passed the guards booth, bowing the old man his good byes. They would greet again in the morning, another routine Jinki enjoyed. 

Jinki stepped out to the crisp evening air, the sun having settled enough that the streetlights were on. It was not unusual for him to stay at work this long, his master's degree thesis still needing to be finished so he stayed behind. He enjoyed it. He had something to do. There was really nothing at home anymore. No one to wait for him or anyone to meet. Not since Changming chose to leave to Japan. 

Jinki exited the gates and stepped on the street. There weren't people around, students had gone home hours ago, and less staff to stumble on. The bus stop was close by, but the slight eerie feeling Jinki experienced upon this lonely street made him feel edgy. Thank goodness it would not take long for his ride home to arrive.

But he never reached to the bus stop. 

_"Finally, I waited long enough."_

* * *

 

 

Jinki didn't know how long it had been but when he opened his eyes the next time he was in a place that was unfamiliar to him. Panic rose to his throat, making him feel like could barely breath. He felt nauseous, scared and terrified. Trying to take a deep breath, willing his panic to dissipate Jinki slowly rose from the bed he had been put on. 

He found himself in a bedroom, white sheets and decor everywhere, but he was too busy to wobble towards the door and escape to look at the room more clearly. He needed to get away, instinct calling him to run before whoever had kidnapped him here would return. As that thought passed his mind he realized the person could be inside the building somewhere, waiting him to try and run off.

The window! Jinki wobbled towards the white satin ropes on the wall that looked like courtains, opening them only to find a barricated window of a high storey building. He could not go through there. 

Jinki stood still and tried to listen. He heard no sounds, there was the possibility that his kidnapper was gone, but surely would come back. Trembling he went back to the door, tried the doorknob to find it turning. The door was unlocked and it opened to a larger space that looked like a living room. It was rather large, but Jinki was too busy to look for the entrance to notive anything else for the moment. It looked like no-one was home, even thought all the lights were on and Jinki was almost certain now that he wasn't alone in the apartment. It was as if he was a live cast on a horror movie, the murderer just waiting him around the corner to slaughter him in the worst way possible. 

Finally concentrating enough to scan around the room for the front door Jinki saw something that made his blood freeze. The back wall of the room was lighted with spotlights, polaroid pictures of him pinned on the wall. 

It made Jinki loose all his concentration towards escaping and slowly he walked towards the scene. The closer he came the more he saw, the pictures had been taken while he had been doing his daily business:, at work, at a cafe, bookstore, grocery shopping, by his apartment building, with Changmin...someone had been taking pictures of him, following him for weeks, months...as if the pictures weren't enough there were things on the table he had though having lost due his neglacence; comb, t-shirt, cd, waterbottle, driver's licence...he had a stalker and now the stalker had him. 

Jinki trembled, stepping backwards and trying to decipher what all of this meant and why. Stumbling on a coffe table he tried to turn around and finally find his escape before his days were counted. Only to crash against a sturdy chest. Jinki screamed, frightened his wits end. Arms circled around him, pulling him closer as the voice of his kidnapper spoke. 

_"Shhh, It's ok. I've got you know, finally. Can't let you go now."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding random characters here and there, names from other k-pop groups. Don’t own them etc…
> 
> Chapters might be short. Simply because it makes me more oriented what I write.

 

 

Kibum and Minho had chosen to begin their investigation with interviews. Divide and conquer, that was their strategy for now. Kibum himself would take few of Lee Jinki’s co-workers into question as well as random staff that had been marked down in the files while Minho would interview Shim Changmin.

It was highly assumable that faul play was the reason on Jinki’s disappearance and whom ever was behind of it would surface at somepoint. There had to be someone who had seen something, heard something that would finally give the detectives the clue they needed, no matter how small it was, it could be a catalyst.

* * *

 

Walking around the corridors of the University where Lee Jinki had been working Kibum looked around the scene. This was the place where the man had been seen the last time. After five years there would be no visual signs of any clues, rooms had been changed and it looked like as if Jinki’s mere existance had been wiped off. It bothered Kibum a bit, but he understood perfectly. A place like this was just one stop in a man’s life and people would not mourn for a lost man for long. It was human nature after all, people moved on.

The detective took a turn and found an office room he had been directed to when he had first arrived to the building. Knocking on the door he waited an answer before stepping in.

Kibum introduced himself, bowing politely to the older man sitting behind a large desk. The room looked exactly like in the movies of some klutzy nerd professor. Papers askew everywhere, books and folders on the desk and somewhere behind them a small man looking like he knew what he was doing. Kibum chuckled a bit.

 ”Ah detective Kim, thank you for contacting me. I have always wondered how the case is going.  I’m Lee Minwoo, Dean of Literature department.”

Kibum took a look at the man. He was rather short, well built, eyes like creasants and a pleasant welcoming smile on his features. According to the files the man was 38 years old and had just been appointed as professor when Jinki had been assinged as the man’s teacher’s assistant back five years ago. If anyone, this man would know Lee Jinki’s professional side.

Sitting down Kibum begun.

”As it is Professor Lee, we have re-opened the case and taking a new look at Mr. Lee’s disappearance. We plan to re-interview some of the people Lee Jinki worked with as well. Your contact information was on our files and since Mr. Lee was last seen here before he disappeared you are our start.”

”I hope I am not a suspect, you sounded very serious there.” The professor seemed to be smiling yet there was seriousness in the man’s voice. ”But beside that, please ask me anything.  But I’m afraid I might now be able to help in the way you need. I don’t know what happened to Jinki…he just vanished.”

Kibum nodded and opened his notebook, ready to srawl something on it if the man ended up telling him something that was not already known in the case.

”What can you tell me about Lee Jinki, beside his personal information. What was he like, as a person? Did he get along well with the staff? What about students? Did he tell you anything about his personal life? How did you get along with him? Did anything happen before he disappeared, anything at all?”

For a moment the professor was quiet, as if he was trying to gather his thoughts for answers. Kibum gave the man time. He knew he had asked a lithany of questions but he also know that as people answered they might slip out things they did not even regocnize as important events and occurences. It was his stragegy.

Leaning back on his chair Lee Minwoo looked at the cealing and sighed.

”Jinki was…he was a great kid He made my work easy. I had just been appointed here, I did not know many people at the time and since Jinki had already been a student here for a while they appointed him as my assistant. We got along really well. He was easy to talk to, easy on the eye too. He worked hard too. I suppose we were friends rather than just a professor and his aid.” There was a pause.

”Students liked him too, some he helped after classes too. I don’t think he had any disputes with anyone around here. Jinki worked alot , was doing his thesis on japanese poetry as well.”

Kibum listened, some of the professor’s chosen words made him perk up, but he did not make additional questions, only nodded his head signaling for the older man to continue.

”He didn’t talk much about his personal life. I suppose he was afraid I would look down on him. All I know that he was dating someone and then they broke up. Jinki was bit down after that. I didn’t ask about it, since it was personal. It didn’t affect on his work ethic, actually I think he begun to work harder after that.”

Another nod from the detective and Professor Lee continued.

”I don’t think anything out of ordinary happened when it came to him. Jinki was clumsy and absent minded on some things out of the work zone, but it was so often nobody had a second thought of it. I suppose that was how he was all the time. He would come in and complain about having displaced his favorite cd or a how he could not find his lunchbox. He even lost his driver’s licence one day. I told him to go to the police and get it renewed.”

Kibum listened few more minutes on the occurrences of Jinki’s clunsy side, this was a new information, something that had not been written down anywhere. Probably this had been told to the previous investigator but it had been brushed off. It looked so insignificant, but Kibum’s gut told him to mark it down.

Rest of the interview went without new information and soon Kibum thanked the man and exited the office. Next he would find the security guard, who ended up telling the exact same story as he had told five years prior. Lee Jinki had exited the building in the evening and had walked towards the exit gates. That was the last anyone had actually seen him.

* * *

Minho was sitting uncofortable in another office chair staring right at a tall man in a suit. High end office building, perfect for a CEO of a curprisingly lucrative company that sold out high design shoelaces. Minho made a mental note to check up the company. Just in case.

However, Shim Changmin was a man with cold eyes and even less friendly attitude. Detective Choi could not fathom why their victim had even chosen this man to be with. But perhaps it was the years that had changed the man.

”I don’t have anything to add to the statement I made five years ago. Why are you even bothering me with this? All I wanted you to do your job, Find Jinki.”

”This is routine Mr Shim. We will re-interview everyone.”

The man sighed and looked at Minho for a moment, before he fell back on his chair.

”Ask anything you like then. I just want him to be found. It bothers me.”

Minho nodded, took a recording device from his pocket and put it on record. ”Just tell me about him, anything that pops in to your mind. I will ask specific questions later.”

Chagmin stated at the detective, he would have assumed the man asking blunt questions, not making him speak out of the blue like this.

”Jinki is..was.. my boyfriend. We met in highschool, became friends and then a bit more. He smiled alot, was a happy person all the time, everyone liked him. He was aklutz though, falling on his feet, a bit messy sometimes, but really into cleaning once he lost something. which was often. He found them all eventually. We had good time together, it was just that when my business suddenly boomed I had no time for him, and when he started working as a TA he had no time for me either. So we chose to take time off. Just untill everything settled.”

That was new. Minho made a mental note of the last sentence.

”Where were you when Jinki disappeared?”

”I was in Japan, with my business partner, we were doing market research. I came back to Korea when I found out Jinki was gone.”

Minho nodded. He had looked into the files, already prosessing the name of Jung Yunho to be added to the list of people to question.

Shim Changmin didn’t have much to tell after that. It seemed that the man was not keen to open up more precicely about his relationship with Jinki, being somewhat evasevi, and Minho made a mental note to keep an eye on this guy. Changmin would continue to be in the list of suspects. He was pretty much the only contact to the missing man for now.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
